sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Mistaken Identity
Main Hangar -- The Angry Rancor This hangar is large, but not enormous. Ships landing here settle into the Angry Rancor from the large beveled opening above. The hangar is kept cleaner than those on most starships. There is a minimal amount of equipment about, the floors are kept clean and the metal surfaces of the walls are buffed to a dark glossy sheen. ' '''Deep red carpeting begins on the port side of the hangar, leading through a large blast door to a set of turbolifts. This area is decorated with wood panelling and a gold statue of a rancor, so it doesn't look quite so much like a blast door or an ordinary corridor. Greeters await on the carpet to welcome guests and offer any assistance that may be required. A sign over the door reads: "Welcome to The Angry Rancor. This way to: Guest Reception, Lucky Krayt Casino, Wampa Lounge and Dianoga Hotel. Enjoy your stay!". There are other exits around the hangar, including one marked "Ship Services" to the rear. ' 'OOC: This ship has extensive help and guest/admin commands. Please see ARHELP for more information. This room is set up with inspects. ' '''HINT: To come and go to the ship, please see '+help ports'. '-=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=-' => CAPITAL: SubPro Deep Space Vehicle -- Rattatak's Revenge => STARSHIP: Sardakh Kale-1 -- Scissors => STARSHIP: Synapsid StarAlloys Chameleon -- Blue Breeze => STARSHIP: SoruSuub Nestt-class Light Freighter -- Rank Fighter => STARSHIP: Sienar Lambda Class Shuttle -- Silver Mosgoth Obvious exits: ft leads to Ship Services -- The Angry Rancor. ' leads to Space.' ' ft leads to Glass Gondle Lift -- The Angry Rancor.' The turbolift opens, and out strides a Ka. Ka that is, today, dressed in a dress that pretty much consists of a band of silk that grows broader at its center, acting as a collar. The purple band is draped down her center, front and back, broader at the front and pulled over her breasts, before it simply hangs down to her ankles..and is fastened around her waist with a black cord. She slowly strides, hands behind her back..and is accompanied by Cataleya, in tribal garb. "Who am I? Who am I?!" Vane is engaged in a rather heated debate with what looks like a bounty hunter - if the heavily modified armor and and brandished blaster carbine are anything to go by. The arrest warrent held in his hand and the small squad of ships security attempting to interpose themselves between what it sure to be a destructive shootout. "I am Shenova Lane! And this..." she gestures to a large trandoshan at her side who looks ready to begin demonstrating that wookiees are not the only species capable of ripping arms off of people. "...is my good friend, Lando Calrissian! I have never before heard of this 'Shiari Vane' fellow. Though she does sound like a dashing, stylish buccaneer!" Cataleya sees Vane and breaks into a wide, relaxed grin. "Oh, hello Captain Vane. How are you today?" she calls across to the woman. "Do you need some help?" Ka goes through the practiced motions of arched eyebrows as she draws closer, with swaying hips and lightly pursed lips. Oh my! "Oh my! What a pecular situation." she says, cocking her head, before she just smiles wide. To Vane and the bounty hunter both. "Greetings!" she says. "I am Ka'una, head of Engineering on this li'l peace of engineering wonder! I couldn't help but overhear your lovely conversation, and I am just here to inform you that, while armed conflicts between individual parties are fine and dandy on this ship, if security feels that the conflict is about to endanger uninvolved guests, there is a zero-tolerance policy involving large calibre sniper rounds in this copious hanger space. That is all. Ta ta!" And with that she begins to walk on, hips swaying again and her expression being a total pokerface. Cat, for her part, while Ka goes through her motions, reads the situation and goes over to the lockers instead. She opens her locker and roots around in it, finally pulling out a blast rifle and aiming it from the flank at the bounty hunter. "If you need help, I'm always available," she continues to Ka's friend, and thus person to be protected. Vane is mid-way through air-quoting her own name when Cataleya offers a helpful greeting. Her hands fall along with her shoulders. "Uh huh." the bounty hunter's visored helmet bobs satisfied with the rumbling of Vane's ruse and he gestures with the muzzle of his blaster toward the Trandoshan. "And that's not Calrissian." Just in case it were still in question. "You lied to me?" an accusing tone sees Vane whirl to her right to square her reptilian companion in her vision. "I knew there was a reason I liked you!" The surreptious drawing of her blaster in the hunter's newly acquired blind spot never gets to reach its conclusion as Ka'una interjects. There's a tense silence for a moment. "I'll be waiting, pirate." the occupant of the walking armoury growls across its vocoder, and backs away. "Yes! You had BETTER run!" Vane calls after him. "Run from Shiari Vane! The greatest pirate in the outer rim!" a jab of her thumb indicates Not-Lando. "And whoever this guy is!"